It is known in the prior art to provide load demand controllers for connecting and disconnecting loads from a power source and some of these devices, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,782, use a microprocessor which is programmed to input data from switches on a control panel and output data to a set of circuits which operates loads. This patent also teaches the control of power consumption by selectively shedding loads. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,665 also describes a programmable electronic real-time load controller device. It is also known in the prior art to control loads distributed to a plurality of load consuming customers, and such circuits are controlled by the electrical power distribution company.
One disadvantage of known prior art controllers is that when there is a power failure and power comes back on the distribution line, all of the loads of the consumers are immediately branched back to the distribution line, and this can cause a further power failure. Still further, most of these controllers do not provide adjustable means for the consumer to vary the time cycles that individual loads are placed in operation as well as the time cycles of intervals of actuation of such loads. Another disadvantage of some of the prior art is that the switching circuits do not take into account the cost of electricity during peak periods, when the cost is higher than other periods, and does not utilize real-time inputs to minimize power consumption during such high cost periods.